


high for this

by wangja (ohbirds)



Series: assorted [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drugs, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, drug dealer bambam, mafia baby yugyeom, mafia got7, the author is very sorry, this is basically a shitpost fic, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: bambam sneaks into his boyfriend's house to smoke some weed.





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching friday (1995) and i got inspired to write amateur drug dealer bambam inspired mainly by smokey.
> 
> there's no spoilers for the movie, don't worry.
> 
> i just want to say that drugs are bad for you, don't do them. however, if you absolutely _do_ want to do them, then please play it safe, make sure you clean up and follow etiquette and don't do it in the presence of animals or pets. 
> 
> if there's any mistakes, i apologize.

_"my goods cost more than just a pretty face."_

-

"man, your brother needs to stop running me over." bambam says as he climbs through the window of yugyeom's room. the lanky boy is lying on the bed, surrounded by papers and textbooks.

"which one?" asks yugyeom without looking up from his notes. "you need to be specific, all of them are trying to kill you."

"la boy."

"oh," yugyeom waves a hand dismissively. "he's harmless."

"he _threw_ a laptop at me, remember?" the one time mark had walked in on them in the middle of a passionate makeout was the first time bambam had met him. granted, he wouldn't have been pleased to find his youngest sibling under a stranger in their room either, but he sure as fuck wouldn't have thrown a whole computer at them. a punch, maybe.

no, he _definitely_ would've thrown a chair as well. okay, _maybe_ mark had a point but that still didn't stop him from feeling threatened every time he met the other boy.

"he said his hand slipped."

this bitch. "why do i even bother with you?"

"because i'm cute and you're a sucker for long legs." the fucker was right. if not for the baggy shirts, the tight pants and those long legs and that cute smile and the messy hair that was always falling into his face, bambam wouldn't even be here. he'd be out there, dating a cute girl like suzy not risking his ass for some dude whose brothers were mafia.

"you're lucky you're cute," sighs bambam as yugyeom pulls him into bed. he's immediately assaulted by yugyeom's mouth and spends a few good minutes appreciating it, winding his arms around the other boy's waist and pulling him closer. 

"gimme," says yugyeom mere seconds after they both separate for air. 

"damn, let a man breathe," complains bambam, reaching into his pocket. "pay up."

"you getting to makeout with my pretty face should cover the cost."

"my goods cost more than just a pretty face." but he pulls out the joint and lighter and throws it at yugyeom, anyway, who catches it deftly and lights up.

watching someone who looks innocent and pure (that's what everyone thought yugyeom was) engaging in an illegal act had a charm on its own. yugyeom looked absolutely blissed out after he took the first hit, his long, delicate fingers holding the blunt loosely. the smoke, thick and sweet, curled out of his mouth like delicate tendrils, making a mesmerizing picture. bambam was no artist, but he knew art when he saw it. 

yugyeom goes for another drag, this one a little deeper, letting out a sigh as he exhales. bambam takes the blunt from him and takes a drag himself, making a face when his mouth comes into contact with the soggy paper.

"you've had my tongue and dick in your mouth yet you still get iffy over a wet filter," comments yugyeom wryly, now spread out on the bed, his long limbs taking up space. bambam throws one leg over him, making the tall boy grunt, blowing out smoke rings, watching them dissipate. "it's called puff, puff, pass not puff, puff, slobber, you nasty. other people could kill you over this."

"not like i'm ever going to do this with other people." yugyeom had a reputation to uphold, after all. plus, if any of his brothers found out bambam was giving him drugs, he was as good as gone. a vision of mark and jaebum looming menacingly over him appears before his eyes. he shudders and passes it to yugyeom.

"you're done already?"

"you killed the vibe."

"what did i-"

the door opens and youngjae pokes his head in, completely unfazed at the sight of bambam and yugyeom smoking. "i'm taking coco out for a walk, you need anything?"

"i want a huge pack of red hot cheetos."

"you know jinyoung doesn't like it when you snack before dinner."

"he doesn't have to know." then yugyeom pulls out the pout, which makes even the coldest of hearts and the hardest of men melt. youngjae sighs. "fine. remember to clean up." he throws a can of febreeze at them before closing the door.

"i like him," says bambam, after the sound of the front door confirms youngjae's departure.

"he's the one you should be terrified of, actually." yugyeom had five brothers, all of them older and menacing in their own way. out of the five, jackson and youngjae weren't actively trying to kill him. jinyoung was polite, but the way he smiled made bambam want to run for the hills.

the joint eventually goes out, bambam pocketing the remains in a small ziploc bag and tucking it into his back pocket. yugyeom tugs on his belt, clumsy hands fumbling as he tries to unbutton bambam's jeans.

bambam rolls him over, pinning yugyeom's hands above his head. his hair is a mess and his eyes are dark and glassy and he's biting his lips and arching up against bambam, moaning as their legs slide against each other. yugyeom's so responsive and eager when he's high and bambam loves it. 

every sensation is amplified; for both of them. they lose sense of time, the rest of the world falls away. they're lost in the sounds and the feel of each other, everything is _too fast or too slow or too much or too little-_

yugyeom lets out a loud sigh when he comes and bambam follows soon after, collapsing into his arms. they're warm and sticky and comfortable. he really doesn't want to move but they should probably clean up first -

"stop thinking too much," grumbles yugyeom, hooking a leg around bambam's bare waist and crowding into his space. he tucks his head against bambam's shoulder, lips resting again his collarbone. his hand is loosely curled in bambam's hair, nails slightly scritching his scalp. bambam's eyes start to feel heavy and before he knows, he's fast asleep.

-

bambam only came over when there was no one in the house. he was willing to risk youngjae and jackson, but the other three were out of the question. nichkhun, upon discovering who he was dating, threw his head back and laughed, slapping bambam on the back. "you sure know how to pick 'em." 

that should've been enough to deter bambam but he had never been good at heeding warnings. which is why what happened next was bambam's fault. 

bambam stirs, and finds himself staring into the eyes of none other than park jinyoung. dressed in a white shirt, black trousers, wielding a kitchen knife and an eerie smile, jinyoung looks like an absolute nightmare. bambam realizes he's naked and thanks the heavens yugyeom's large enough to cover all of him, before sending up a prayer for mercy.

"well isn't this a pleasant surprise." jinyoung's eyes crinkle when he smiles. a normal person would find it charming, but bambam only found it creepy. bambam's supremely grateful for yugyeom's bulk on top of him because he's pretty sure that's the only reason he didn't wake up with a knife in him. his heart is beating like crazy and bambam's amazed how it doesn't wake yugyeom, whose head is nestled against his very naked chest. the other boy continues to sleep like the dead while his brother stands there looking like an angel of impending death.

"you're welcome to stay for dinner. we're not that big on rules, but nudity is not allowed at the dinner table." jinyoung turns around and makes his way to the door, the knife held loosely in his right hand. he stops and smiles, this time showing teeth.

"after all, we wouldn't want the knife to slip and for someone to lose something valuable, would we?"

-

**Author's Note:**

> i actually adore mark, but him throwing the laptop at bambam incident, i will forever give him shit for.
> 
> also, yugyeom seems like the type to wet the filter.
> 
> this fic is crack and is not to be taken seriously.


End file.
